


Hold Me Up and Tear Me Down

by ladynoirsdaughter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Even tinier bit of Ladrien, Gen, Identity Reveal, It's kinda sad, Please Don't Hate Me, Tiny bit of Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/ladynoirsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“nothing’s gonna hurt you baby,<br/>as long as you’re with me<br/>you’ll be just fine”</p><p>Oh, but we never know</p><p>>><br/>Not based on the song, lyrics just fit with the story + I added so it makes more sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Up and Tear Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready to die of feels? I know who is.
> 
> Hope you like this and let me know what you think. Peace out, Lord Satan x

Akumas are relentless, causing trouble in whatever field they were attacked in. Their emotions are preyed upon by Hawkmoth and their mission is to create havoc and lure out Paris’ heroes, ultimately trying to take their Miraculous from them.

Today, the enemy was more impacted than they bargained for so the fight would definitely be drawn out. They never guessed that their enemy would be taken over because of how hurt they were. Bullying is never okay, and to have an advantage to fight back with superhuman powers won’t resolve anything.

Le Poignard had a goal, and that was to cause pain. Get back at his bullies and make them suffer without laying a finger on them. He wasn’t a nerd, or a loser, but his used-to-be black rimmed glasses gave him the advantage to hide his eyes and then show them once finding a victim as they now resembled sunglasses in a way, although took on the shape of a mask.

His eyes were his overall weapon in his journey. No evil arrows, or magic guitars, or even a phone. No, he relied solely on removing his glasses and looking his enemy in the eye, causing pain to shoot through their body. They would fall to the ground with headaches and stomach aches, nausea, weak arms and legs. His name was practically the intensity of his powers, causing pain as sharp as a dagger. Le Poignard was only starting to cause trouble, and then the famous superhero duo showed up.

“I don’t want to be rude, but you’re being a pain in the neck right now.” _Oh Chat Noir, never start with puns._ Ladybug rolled her eyes and moved forward, extending her yo-yo to try and take the akuma down. He was surprisingly good at fighting, able to dodge the attacks easily. Chat Noir stepped in with his baton, extending and using it like a sword of sorts. Not the best idea but it seemed to be working for him.

Soon enough the group had moved through the streets and while being distracted, Le Poignard leapt up the Eiffel Tower to the very top, stopping to listen to the voice as a purple mask showed in front of his eyes.

“Take them down until they can’t fight anymore, then steal their Miraculous.” As he came to, Ladybug and Chat Noir made it to the deck, ready to continue on. Chat went in first and instead used his fists to fight, not leaving a moment to get away. He moved back as Ladybug came forward to rope in Le Poignard with her yo-yo, but as she stood on the railing to get better height, he turned and dropped his glasses, eyes boring into her harshly. Within a second she had misinterpreted the whereabouts of the beam underneath her, causing her to fall backwards with a cry.

Chat Noir moved across the deck and jumped over, falling through the sky and inching closer the further he went down. Almost halfway down he wrapped an arm around his partner and extended his baton with the other, managing to steady it on the ground as they moved downwards. Ladybug nearly slipped from his hold and he hoped she couldn’t feel the strength of his claws through the suit.

Once they reach the ground Ladybug was on her side, unable to properly move and can only let tears fall and breathe heavily. Chat Noir doesn’t know what to do and just brings her into his arms, holding her close and trying to keep calm.

Ladybug is a mess and is in so much pain. It’s all over her body and it feels like she’s being ripped apart and sown back together with steel cable. She wants it to stop and begs for remorse, her partner’s voice sounding like a simple whisper.

But not only is the heroine in pain, she _glitches_.

Her body moves like tv static and there’s parts of her that show the real Ladybug under the mask; her true identity. When she glitches the third time, that’s when Chat sees it. He sees the girl hiding that’s plagued every thought and suspicion for so long. He sees the girl who stutters and trips over thin air and the one who stands up for her friends and the designer and the bakers daughter and the girl he calls his friend. _Chat Noir sees Marinette_.

Deciding he can continue the fight soon enough, Chat picks up the girl bridal-style and begins running, making sure she’s close and in a tight position where he won’t somehow lose her.

So many people are in the centre of town and would no doubt see the duo, so he has no choice but to run the other way, jumping over buildings and moving around until he leaps through a window, landing in his bathroom. He sits the girl on the sink and holds her steady, tilting her head up once she has mostly stopped crying.

Again, the glitches begin, and it appears to be a major cause of pain since she once became undisturbed. He stands close, practically right against her, letting her lean on his shoulder for support.

“Ladybug, I need you to breathe for me. You have to calm your heart rate.” She shook her head, a few sobs echoing out.

“I can’t, it-it hurts too much. It gets worse.” Her nails dug into his shoulder every time it got worse, and even though his leather suit was practically waterproof, he could still feel the line of her tears as they fell along the black material.

“I know, and I’m going to fix this. But I need you to be strong.” He moved her back and held her shoulder in one hand while the other cupped her cheek. She was so fragile right now and it broke his heart.

With a cry, the glitches start again, making her fall forward to where the blond easily catches her. Her mask disappears, and her normal clothes are visible, and everything sinks in a little further and hurts a little more. His Lady, his Princess, was breaking.

“Marinette, look at me,” his voice was strong despite how quiet he said it, and for a moment she wasn’t in any pain at all. The suffering look on her features disappeared and instead she was shocked, almost scared. “You have to fight through this somehow. I don’t know what’s happening, but it’s causing your Miraculous to fade. I know it hurts, but please, please keep fighting.”

After a few quiet seconds, she nods, her suit and mask returned, and he helps her off the sink slowly. Ladybug cannot stand on her own, so Chat wraps an arm around her and moves her back towards the window. She’s limping, that means the fight will not be easy. They can do it though, they always end up winning.

Once on another rooftop that was far enough away from the Agreste mansion to not bring up questions, they stop to begin a new search. Ladybug still clung to Chat as he willingly held her up, not daring to let her go at such height. He’d luckily caught her mid-air not too long prior to now and he didn’t want to see how well his reflexes were again.

“I can draw Le Poignard out and bring the fight close, then you can summon your Lucky Charm. As soon as the akuma is cured the pain should stop,” Chat Noir sat the girl down against a chimney, letting her rest as he thought of possible tactics. There were many, considering he’s a black cat that runs on puns and acrobatics, and those would hopefully be enough. “I’m gonna make sure this ends. You’ll be okay.”

Ladybug breathed out a small laugh with a smile, nodding and squeezing the boys hand to silently thank him. She believed in Chat Noir a lot and knew he could do it, and now that she was affected by the akuma’s power, he was sure to do it with more thought than just attacking.

Within seconds Chat had extended his baton and was moving across Paris at a fast rate, looking everywhere for some sort of destruction that could lead him to his enemy. It didn’t take long, perhaps only being ten blocks away at most, before he landed behind the akuma and began his job.

“Hey, Doctor Pain, over here!” He waved like the silly cat he was, giving a big grin once the boy saw him.

Suddenly, just like magic, a wire came out of nowhere and knocked Le Poignard down and the cat-boy was more than surprised. He turned to see Ladybug on a rooftop twenty metres away, looking like nothing was wrong. Her breathing was somewhat steady and she could stand on her own two feet, jumping down to stand with her partner.

However, as she became closer to him, the dull ache in her chest began to grow like before, leaving her to fall forwards halfway to her destination. Chat ran over to help her as the akuma was still down, but she felt it practically stab her heart when he reached her.

“I wouldn’t do that kitty cat.” The akuma spoke behind him. Standing and using his extended baton as a weapon, his eyes narrowed as he watched on. “I may have changed the rules for Ladybug’s pain.”

“What are you talking about?” He helped her up as she clung to him again, trying to steady herself and not glitch.

“Notice how close you’re standing to her? How much she’s falling apart? It’s causing you both to lose. But you see, she made it here all by herself, and by the looks of it she was perfectly fine.”

The blond glanced down at the girl who’s arms were laced around him, trying to process the words as lies. It couldn’t be true. How can an akuma do such things?

“You may be the good guys, but you Chat Noir, you’re the one who’s doing the most damage. You’re killing her by being too close.” The words rang in his ears and he was sure his claws were digging into her sides although she never said anything, and he was having a hard time figuring out what the truth was.

“So if you were any type of hero or partner, I’d step back before she can no longer move on her own. Choose Chat Noir; save Paris and your Lady, or give up your Miraculous.” Le Poignard had a smug smirk on his face and it made the blond feel sick, his feet moving backwards slowly.

Ladybug walked with him, not daring to let him go no matter what the akuma said, and couldn’t believe what was happening when he turned away to leave. She was in pain but her shock seemed to be more prominent at the moment.

“Chat, what are you doing? We can’t let him win.”

“We aren’t, we’re causing a distraction.” His words were loud enough for her to hear from the little distance they had, but were still in a whisper as they kept moving away. Chat didn’t want to give away his plan so easily, and it was surprisingly a good plan this time. He just needed Ladybug to go along with it.

He moved them to a building just short of where they were, the akuma already leaving to continue his tyrant of evil. He wasn’t going to get far though.

Setting Ladybug down gently he took a deep breath, trying to change his mind about the real reason of why she was so hurt. He didn’t want to believe. Akumas lie and play with people’s thoughts. They aren’t the good guys, even when they try to do something right, they are still full of evil. They are normal people who have either been hurt, betrayed, broken or deceived. They don’t mean it.

Nobody ever means what they do until they find out exactly what they did.

“You’re going to wait two minutes, then find us by the rooftops. When you do, summon your Lucky Charm and figure how we defeat Le Poignard, but stay hidden. I’m going to distract him until then, but if you need my help it has to be from a distance. We can’t win if you can barely stand.” Chat’s voice was hoarse from how stressed he had become, and he knew she picked up on it but continued to listen.

“Okay, I can do that. Just please stay safe. Paris can’t have you struggling as well.” Giving her hand a small squeeze he put on his usual charming smirk, silently promising her he would. Making the situation worse is possible, but not today.

He started off running after their opponent and immediately began his attack, jumping in front and extending his baton as a weapon. There wasn’t much Le Poignard could use as self defence, save for his eyes, but that wasn’t going to be an easy task.

The battle the two shared moved around the smaller street rather than out in the open, and it took a lot of jumping, dodging and quick moves for Chat Noir to be able to get out of the way of flying arms and legs. Chat used his Cataclysm on the ground around them as it distracted Le Poignard easily, and that’s when he saw it.

Suddenly, all too smoothly, a red blur jumped down and Chat moved himself backwards slowly, as if drawing the fight to another place, and the akuma didn’t look up from the decaying ground before his glasses were yanked over his head and a long scarf was tied around his eyes and went down to hold his arms behind his back.

Ladybug broke the glasses and captured the akuma, her knees weak and voice softer than usual, before untying the scarf and quickly throwing it in the air while shouting her signature “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybugs flew around the city fixing buildings and healing people as it went, circling around the heroine before a black and purple mist returned the akuma victim back to their civilian self. The boy was confused and very scared, but once seeing the duo give their fist bump, understood the situation.

“Did I hurt anyone?” It was out of the blue and made the heroes look at each other closely, trying to pinpoint an answer. Ladybug spoke first.

“You were influenced, it’s not your fault. But if people are bothering you, you need to talk to someone about it who will understand. Don’t let some bullies ruin your life.”

The boy gave them a grateful smile and a thanks, rushing off to leave them where they stood. No beeps of their miraculous’ sounded yet, so they had a little time. They moved up onto a rooftop where no one was bound to see them to get away from the reporters that came out of nowhere and stood silently for longer than they expected. The black cat wanted reassurance on the situation.

Putting his hand gently on her shoulder she turned to listen, all traces of pain gone. He was unable to speak for a few seconds but slowly gave a smile.

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurting you anymore.” It was quiet and sad, his cat ears drooping and Ladybug could almost feel the dagger-like pain all over again.

“The akuma was smart and used our partnership against us. It wasn’t something we could have expected, let alone fixed without freeing him. Chat, don’t blame yourself, I’m fine.” He wanted to believe her but something was tearing him apart inside and he needed to get it out.

“I can’t help but feel responsible…now I know who you are because of it.” It had slipped her mind up until that point that the pain she was in caused her Miraculous to fade in and out, revealing who she truly was. Her breath hitched and shoulders stiffened, the thoughts of what may unfold running through her mind.

“I’m sorry Marinette. I know you didn’t want me to find out, and it wasn’t intentional. I won’t bring it up again if you are uncomfortable.”

_Such a gentleman, even when he gets what he wants. It must be the true him underneath the mask showing through._

A beep from Chat Noir’s ring brought them out of their trance, then Ladybug’s followed, causing the cat boy to step back while still awaiting an answer. He would be patient with her and respect her wishes, even if he was having a party on the inside because he found out who his Lady is.

She gave a small smile before grabbing her yo-yo, ready to leave before giving her final answer.

“It’s alright. This might be good for us.” Another beep, her device going out and holding onto a nearby building where she would move in the direction of. “Maybe now your days will be more exciting, Monsieur Agreste.”

At that, she leapt off the building and was flying through the sky, leaving the cat boy to stand with his eyes wide, jaw dropped, and transformation gone. He sank down to lay on the concrete, staring at nothing while mumbling her name over and over again.

“Ladybug.”

“Adrien, get up and feed me.”


End file.
